


Se (re)lever

by Louisana



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Psychological Drama
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisana/pseuds/Louisana
Summary: Le deuil est une étape obligatoire de la vie qui se fait en 5 étapes : c'est un fait connu de tous. Et pourtant, chacun croit que lui n'y passera pas, où alors dans un futur très lointain. John avait pensé ça, lui aussi. PAS de deathfic !





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.
> 
> Enjoy !

Le deuil se fait en 5 étapes, c'est un fait connu de tous. Et pourtant, chacun croit que lui n'y passera pas, où alors dans un futur très lointain. On pense que ça ne nous concerne pas encore, que ça arrive aux autres.

John avait pensé ça, lui aussi.

BIP

Il y eu tout d'abord le déni. Ça ne se pouvait pas, ce n'était juste pas possible. John se dit que s'il se tenait immobile et qu'il fermait très fort les yeux, alors en les ouvrant, tout serai comme avant. Parce que _ça ne pouvait pas être vrai._

BIP

Puis ce fut la colère. Colère contre lui, contre Sherlock, contre le monde entier. Pourquoi devait-il accepter, pourquoi devait-il le pleurer, pourquoi même se lever ? Et puis John décida qu'après tout, il n'en valait pas la peine. Il se battit contre des gens sans visages, au rythme de la colère qui grondait dans son cœur.

BIP

Il y eu le marchandage. Encore quelques minutes, ce n'était pas tant demander, non ? Juste quelques minutes, rien que quelques minutes, pour rattraper tous ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire, dire.

BIP

Vint ensuite la dépression. Une dépression froide, qui l'écrasa au fond de son lit. La dernière lueur d'espoir s'était envolée. Parce qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Jamais.  
La tristesse lui serra le cœur.

BIP

Et enfin, l'acceptation. John accepta finalement l'idée qu'il devait passer à autre chose. Il aurait toujours une place spéciale, et John chérirai son souvenir à jamais, mais il était temps de se lever.

BIP

Tout cela ne dura qu'une dizaine de secondes. John se redressa enfin, éteignant son réveil.  
Il était prêt à affronter la journée maintenant qu'il avait fait le deuil de son rêve, dans lequel il voguait sur une rivière de chocolat une paille entre les lèvres.

* * *

 

Le deuil se fait en 5 étapes, c'est un fait connu de tous. Et pourtant, chacun croit que lui n'y passera pas, où alors dans un futur très lointain. On pense que ça ne nous concerne pas encore, que ça arrive aux autres.

John avait pensé ça, lui aussi.

BIP

Il y eu tout d'abord le déni. Ça ne se pouvait pas, ce n'était juste pas possible. John se dit que s'il se tenait immobile et qu'il fermait très fort les yeux, alors en les ouvrant, tout serai comme avant. Parce que _ça ne pouvait pas être vrai._

BIP

Puis ce fut la colère. Colère contre lui, contre Sherlock, contre le monde entier. Pourquoi devait-il accepter, pourquoi devait-il le pleurer, pourquoi même se lever ? Et puis John décida qu'après tout, il n'en valait pas la peine. Il se battit contre des gens sans visages, au rythme de la colère qui grondait dans son cœur.

BIP

Il y eu le marchandage. Encore quelques minutes, ce n'était pas tant demander, non ? Juste quelques minutes, rien que quelques minutes, pour rattraper tous ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire, dire.

BIP

Vint ensuite la dépression. Une dépression froide, qui l'écrasa au fond de son lit. La dernière lueur d'espoir s'était envolée. Parce qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Jamais.  
La tristesse lui serra le cœur.

BIP

Et enfin, l'acceptation. John accepta finalement l'idée qu'il devait passer à autre chose. Il aurait toujours une place spéciale, et John chérirai son souvenir à jamais, mais il était temps de se lever.

BIP

Tout cela ne dura qu'une dizaine de secondes. John se redressa enfin, éteignant son réveil.  
Il était prêt à affronter la journée maintenant qu'il avait fait le deuil de son rêve, dans lequel il voguait sur une rivière de chocolat une paille entre les lèvres.

* * *

…

Oui je sais, c'est minable. Mais voilà, j'ai retrouvé au fond de ma commode un ancien T-shirt que je portai quand j'avais 13 ans, et qui proclame « déni, colère, marchandage, dépression, acceptation : les 5 stades du réveil ». Il ne m'en a pas fallu plus.

Voici la traduction de certains passages, qui ne sont compréhensibles que dans mon drôle de cerveau :

* * *

Il y eu tout d'abord le déni. Ça ne se pouvait pas, ce n'était juste pas possible, **ce n'était pas déjà l'heure de se lever** **!**

* * *

Puis ce fut la colère. Colère contre lui **pour avoir mis son réveil** , contre Sherlock **qui semblait se réveiller tellement facilement** , contre le monde entier **qui l'obligeait à avoir un job pour pouvoir vivre décemment**. Pourquoi devait-il accepter, pourquoi devait-il le pleurer **(son rêve)** , pourquoi même se lever ? Et puis John décida qu'après tout, il n'en valait pas la peine **(son job)**. Il se battit contre des gens sans visages **(ses draps)** , au rythme de la colère qui grondait dans son cœur.

* * *

Il y eu le marchandage. Encore quelque minute, ce n'était pas tant demander, non ? Juste quelques minutes, rien que quelque minute, pour rattraper tous ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire, dire **: Il n'avait pas pu plonger dans cette rivière de chocolat !**

* * *

Parce que **son rêve** ne reviendrait pas. Jamais.

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !

 


End file.
